Untitled for now
by Puffy Marshmallow
Summary: Cho Chang is defenitely not a fan of Hermione Granger, the girl who "stole" her boyfriend from her. When she tries to plot back, what happens when they become friends?
1. Hair Issues

Author's note: This is dedicated to my best friend Pinky Toes, (at least that's what she calls herselfhinthintnudgenudge) who is moving tomorrow... not personally a big fan of HarryCho, but please, for the purpose of this story, just leave it, that's the way Pinky Toes and I always viewed the Harry Potter Future up until book five...  
  
Disclaimer: Everything related to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I don't own anything except for maybe a few characters  
  
Anyway, here goes:  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
As the first day of school began, Cho Chang walked confidently through the halls with her clique, Marietta, Ana and Padma. As always, they were making fun of the less popular variety. Not a variety of make-up or microwaves, but of people... you know, the usual Neville Longbottom, Collin and Dennis Creevy, Eloise Midgeon, and Hermione Granger, the girl who knows everything and stole Harry Potter from her.  
  
Cho had been so mad at Harry for his trust in a girl other than his girlfriend about Cedric Diggory. Especially one with bushy hair, who had once had bucked teeth. Cho just really wanted to get back at her and get her expelled. Yes, it was against, as she'd heard, Granger's priorities, and she had to admit it was cruel. Maybe even to an extreme it was cruel, but she still felt that want to do it.  
  
As Cho and her clique left the great hall from breakfast, she found an unpleasant surprise along her way. Cho walked at a fast to avoid Harry, but unfortunately she ran straight into someone else. The afore mentioned Hermione Granger lay sprawled on the ground next to her with her thousands of books on the floor next to her.  
  
"I could use a little help here," Hermione said, frustrated.  
  
"Sorry, I am not going to help you. It wasn't my fault, that you couldn't control the motion of your feet," Cho shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Don't mean to argue with the boss," Hermione argued.  
  
"Thank you, 'cause I am one. So you'll listen to me when I tell you to make quick with the picking up of supplies and moving your ass to your first class," Cho said in a snobby manner.  
  
Hermione just glared at her. Then they all left for Transfiguration, unfortunately they were all in the same class. Professor McGonagall offered Hermione a year ahead in this class, she obviously took the offer. All she had to do was to take a sixth year exam for Transfiguration. It would be a breeze for her. Today they were learning how to turn objects into ferrets. Hermione had once observed this when Malfoy had been turned into one. Hermione thought back to what happened in the hall. She was a smart girl, no doubt about it, brilliant even, which was the reason why she had known why Chang had this grudge against her. Harry had been friends with her since first year, of course he'd tell her more than he told Chang...  
  
As McGonagall was speaking, Cho and the girls had a brilliant idea against Granger. They wanted to dye her hair green. So, when her class was almost over the group started to activate the plan.... As the class was reaching five minutes to ending, Cho muttered the charm and "poof." Hermione's hair was an icky, ugly, dark booger green. Everyone in the class was laughing and they were be sure to pee. Poor Granger didn't know what was going on, but then they saw everyone pointing at her hair. She fled with tears out of the classroom. McGonagall just stood there in shock.  
  
"Everyone here is staying here for interrogation after class, and unless none of you confess to embarrassing Miss Granger, none of you will make it to your class with a late pass," McGonagall said after a few moments.  
  
Cho turned to the boy next to her. His name was Freddie Lepeddie, and she knew for a fact that he was one of the many geeks and dorks that liked her.  
  
"Freddie, would you like to go get some butterbeers with me next Hogsmeade trip?" she whispered.  
  
Freddie started breathing heavily, and snorted...  
  
"Really, you mean that?" he asked. She nodded silently.  
  
"Oh, but, could you do me this one favor?" she asked. He gestured for her to go on. "Well, you see, Hermione's hair is like that because my pronunciation on the spell was a bit off, and I really don't want to get in trouble, could you please tell Professor that you did it? Pleeeease?" she continued.  
  
"Well, I'll agree to do this even though there may be serious consequences, but I'll do it for my sweetie pie!!" he whispered excitedly...  
  
"Professor, I did it. I turned her hair green... I thought the color was reeeeal purty," he said.  
  
"Detention tomorrow night, here Freddie. At seven and be on time or else..."  
  
Hermione walked into the girl's bathroom. Myrtle was there and started to say that her face looked like a giant tomato. Hermione's frown deepened. She walked back towards the door and headed for the Room of Requirement. She was confused about what she really wanted. Instead she went to the girls' dormitory. The girl fixed her hair after seeing it in the mirror. It looked much better than before. It took her about the class time.  
  
Oh no, she thought miserably. I missed Defense Against the Dark Arts!  
  
She looked back at the mirror. She was never really one to care about her looks. Not very much anyway, but now. She was older, and like any girl, she wanted to be... not ugly... okay, it sounded shallow, it sounded like there was nothing she cared about besides the way she looked. Her studies came first of course.  
  
She walked downstairs, and was met by the worried faces of Harry and Ron.  
  
"What the hell, Hermione? You actually missed a class? What happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just don't. ask. Not right now."  
  
She was about to leave through the portrait hole when Ron muttered something under his breath and she caught it.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. This was NOT the time for another row between Ron and Hermione. Snape's class was next...  
  
"I said 'I was just a little worried is all'!!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't worry about me in the first place. Just 'cause I'm some defenseless female, doesn't mean I' can't defend myself?"  
  
"And I thought you were the smart one," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione stormed out of the portrait hole. Today was not a good day.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Did you like it? Please review!! 


	2. Not Gonna Look Like A Girl!

Harry glared at Ron. He was getting VERY fed up with his two best friends fighting over every little thing. Luckily, this probably wouldn't be a long fight or anything, Hermione had just had a rough day was all.

"What?" Ron asked at Harry's annoyed look. Harry decided not to answer that.

"We should probably start our Potions assignment."

Knowing that Harry wouldn't tell him what it was that was bothering him, Ron shrugged it off. Harry was never completely happy anymore. He would get back to his old self, eventually, at least, Ron hoped so. Harry had a lot to deal with, what with Sirius's death, and the war that was happening in the Wizarding world, Ron really couldn't blame him.

Then reality hit him. Ron groaned. _Homework!!! _

He really hated that word, especially when the word 'Potions' came before it. Harry noticed the look on Ron's face, and laughed a little. Ron smiled at that. Harry didn't laugh enough anymore. They took out their material and got to work.

Hermione Granger was not in a good mood. Hermione Granger had a bad day. Hermione Granger sat in the library, innocently doing her homework, which wasn't really homework. Okay, maybe she wasn't being so innocent. She was planning on finding a way to embarrass that Cho Chang. Now, normally, she would just brush it off and wait for the person to embarrass themselves on their own, but today, she wasn't in a good mood, so, as was stated before, she was planning. She wrote out her little plan, and hoped that Harry would follow it.

Now, Hermione, she doesn't care about how she looks, she doesn't care that she had green hair. She DOES care that Cho Chang embarrassed her in front of the entire class. Okay, big lie, she did care. She wasn't shallow though, not like those popular girls who thought looks were everything.

Today was one of her worst school days in her Hogwarts History. Aside from the fact that Chang had turned her hair GREEN, she also got one answer incorrect on her little assignment of fifty questions in Arithmancy today, she tripped on the way to the library, Moaning Myrtle had made fun of her and she'd had a miniature fight with Ron, which had probably annoyed Harry like crazy.

She felt bad for Harry, she really did, and she understood why he would become so withdrawn at times, but he was doing much better than at the beginning. Hermione strode to the door, her plan in mind. She had all her homework done, and was ready to tell Harry about it. She could tell Ron about her plan, but she was still upset with him. She didn't even know why she bothered trying to get along with him sometimes. Okay, maybe she did (well, you know, he's one of her best friends, yep, that's about right), but they always fought. If she were Harry and Harry were her (and thank God that wasn't the case, she very much would rather be female), she knew she'd be upset with Ron and herself as well.

As Hermione came closer to the Fat Lady's portrait, she became more excited about the plan.

Hermione gave the password, and went inside. She saw Ron and Harry on one of the sofas in the common room, doing their homework. She plopped down on the sofa on the other side of Harry.

Ron glanced at her and back at his homework, and considered asking her for help, but thought back to their earlier little fight, and decided against it. Harry however, wanted to get done sooner rather than later.

"Hermione, can you help us with this?" he asked. Hermione looked at him a little strangely. That was the question normally Ron asked.

"Sure, but there's something I need to discuss with you after," she said, and Harry couldn't ignore the excited glint in her eye as she started looking over their homework.

Cho Chang walked back to the Ravenclaw common room with her clique behind her. Cho Chang was happy, and she felt no guilt whatsoever. Nope, Cho Chang had not a care in the world, and had absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. That was because Cho Chang was popular, and popular people are carefree, therefore, Cho Chang was carefree.

Psyche!

Cho was feeling guilty, and was in no way, shape or form, carefree, or guilt free, however, she was still popular. She felt bad. She didn't really need to turn Hermione's hair green. She wanted to, sure, but that must have been so embarrassing, even for someone who's head looked like a tree because it was so bushy. She walked into the common room and sighed. This was going to be a long year, and she knew it. She and Harry weren't exactly buddy/buddy right now, but she knew last year, she hadn't made her best impression on him. Hermione, she was to blame, no doubt. Harry had been obsessed with her! Her friends had tried to calm her, and explain to her that those two were just really good friends. Cho didn't listen to them. Eventually, they ended up agreeing with Cho about Hermione.

As they walked in the room, Marietta began speaking.

"Look, Cho, I've got a few ideas, that we can use against Granger. Want to hear them?"

"Oh, come on, we've already given her hell today," Cho said after a moment.

"Seriously, Cho, she kinda deserves it."

Cho looked at them a little unsure, then smirked, and nodded, and she felt bad, but she wouldn't go against what her friends said.

The friends sat in a corner, and started discussing different pranks they could pull.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we can make her get a detention somehow, or expelled or something," said Ana.

"Well, I don't know about expulsion, but detention sounds like a great idea..." Cho said mischievously.

"Alright then, let's plan."

"So let me get this straight. Hermione, you want me to sneak into the Ravenclaw common room, and listen to what Cho and her friends say, under my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"Yep, that's about it."

"Hermione, come on, you're smarter than this. You know that we'll get caught."

"Harry, I know, but, I really, really don't want green hair again."

"Hermione, think about what'll happen if I get caught, think about how many points we'll lose. This isn't like you, you normally think things through. Come on, seriously..."

Hermione sighed.

"I know Harry, it's just that... you know we don't get along. Just forget it..."

Ron looked a little angry.

"I say you should do it Harry," Ron said, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it," Harry said, rolling his eyes. This would probably be the only thing they would agree on for a while, and he didn't want to ruin that.

Ron noticed Hermione's eyes light up as she looked at Ron thankfully. Harry smiled. It didn't take someone as brilliant as Hermione to figure out they had feelings for each other.

"Oh, Harry are you sure?" she asked excitedly. Harry nodded.

"Oooooh! Thanks guys!" she squealed and hugged the two of them.

"Sure, just one problem," Harry said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"If they're in their dormitory, how do I get in there?"

"Well, I've done some research, and well, there's more than one way to change appearance."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh yes, and that's the muggle way, Harry, please?"

"The muggle way?" Ron asked, confused.

"You'll see," said Hermione.

"No, he won't! No way! I'm not going to look like a girl, Hermione!" Harry yelled. Everyone turned to him, and Harry felt the blush creep up his neck.

"Hiya, guys, Harry and I are just practicing something for summer camp... for next year..."

Some of those from all wizard families looked at them in confusion.

"It's a muggle thing," Hermione continued. They resumed to what they had previously been doing, and Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards a corner, and sat down on some cushions there.

"Harry, please?"

"Come on, Mate, your ex accused of liking your best friend and then turned her hair green. Come on Harry, if not for Hermione, then to get back at Chang..." Ron said. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What if I get caught?"

"You'll be looking like a girl, no one will know it's you if they don't look close enough."

"They'll know everyone in their year, Hermione."

"Tell them you're a fourth year, and run, so they don't look closely."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Great!"

"Let's start now. You need to get there before curfew."

Harry groaned.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said.

A few seconds later, she reappeared, with a large bag in hand. The three sneaked up to the boys' dormitory, and locked themselves in the bathroom.

"Ron, this would be the muggle way," Hermione said, as she pulled out something that horrified Ron. It was an entire head of hair!

"Bloody hell! How much hair did you take?!! The poor person must be bald by now!! That's just cruel! How could you do something like that? It's-"

"Ron!" she hissed, "It's a wig! It's fake!"

"Oh," Ron said, his ears turning red.

"Hermione, that is, by far, the ugliest wig I have ever seen! Are you crazy?! It'll look fake!" Harry said, looking at how the hair on the wig was curly all over, and full of knots. Hermione ignored him and took out a brush from her bag, and started brushing, bumping into some knots now and again, meaning every five seconds. She was almost all the way through when she hit a particularly rough knot, and struggled, trying to yank the brush through the knot.

"Allow me," Ron said, as he walked over and yanked the brush as hard as he could... and broke the handle. Hermione giggled, and took the top part the brush out of the hair, and from the bag brought out an extra brush. Five minutes later, the black wig was in pigtails.

Hermione set it down by the sink, and took out something Ron and Harry didn't even know she owned. It was make up. Harry groaned.

One by one, Hermione painted each of Harry's fingernails... PINK!!!

He groaned when he looked down and saw the color of his nails.

Not long after, Harry's face had very badly done make-up, with bright blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick, way too much blush and slightly streaked mascara (Harry couldn't keep his eyes open).

Harry placed the wig, which covered his scar on his head and looked in the mirror. He grimaced.

"We're done, right?" he asked.

"Almost," Hermione said. Ron was trying to keep a straight face. She gave Harry a teal and pink polka dotted dress, and some old high heals, that really didn't fit him. Just as Harry was about to leave, Hermione handed him something that he totally did not expect. A bra and socks. Harry figured out what to do.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, and headed downstairs, to the Great Hall. It was dinnertime. Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, while he sat as close he could to Cho and her friends, keeping on the Invisibility cloak on. Cho and her friends finally got up and headed to the Ravenclaw Common room.

It had been twenty minutes, and there had still been nothing worth hearing. They were now in the girls' dormitory, and Cho, Ana, Marietta, and Padma were talking about what to do with their hair the next day.

"I don't want to do a ponytail, I just did that two days ago, and I'm not doing it again. People will make fun of me!" Ana stressed.

"_Girls,"_ Harry muttered. He automatically regretted it when they all turned in his direction. He started to sneak out of the room, when his cloak got caught on the coat rack. The invisibility cloak slid off him.

_Crap!_, he thought. He grabbed his cloak as he heard a few screams and a gasp, unfortunately, his wig had gotten caught in the rack as well. Harry grabbed the coat and made a run for it, and as he was running through the common room, one of his fake breasts, a sock, started to pop out of the bra, and fell to the ground he heard some screeches of laughter, and he prayed that no one saw the scar on his head.

The bra started to slip off his shoulder, causing the other sock to fall just as he reached the portrait hole. He threw on his invisibility cloak, and ran as fast as he could back to Gryffindor tower, which was hard, considering the high heels, that were probably from before Hermione was seven. He finally saw the Fat Lady, and just as he was about to say the password, he tripped, twisting his ankle, which, obviously, hurt. Harry crawled on the floor, no longer able to keep on the invisibility cloak. He crawled through the portrait hole after hissing the password.

Holding the invisibility cloak in his mouth, everyone stared at him, and burst into fits of laughter.

Harry crawled up the boy's staircase, embarrassed. Ron and Hermione were they were waiting for him. They sat, facing away from him.

"Harry, Ron and I were thinking, that maybe we should jinx her. Not yet, but maybe next week. Is that a- HARRY! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK?" she yelled, after turning to face him. Harry was doing his best not to cry out in pain, but tears were forming in his eyes.

The next day, Hermione sat in Transfiguration, hoping another episode like yesterday's wouldn't happen. Harry had taken a shower, washing off any pink nail polish and make-up. Ron and Hermione helped him to the Hospital Wing, where he would be for the next day while his ankle was healing.

Cho however, sat on the other side of the classroom. Yesterday, the strangest thing had happened in the Ravenclaw common room and dormitory. A boy had sneaked in. Luckily, they hadn't been talking about their plans for Granger at that point.

They were already deep into the lesson when she muttered the spell she had been planning on using on Granger, however, she had to be very careful. Today they were transfiguring splinters of wood into miniature statues of dragons. She planned to use the spell exactly when Granger turned the wood into a statue, because, if this spell, which was used to make others dance uncontrollably for an hour, if this spell hit wood, it affected both the person who cast the spell and the person who the spell was directed at, and it didn't have the same effects. It made them act like babies.

Cho saw Hermione mutter the words of the spell for transfiguration, and quickly muttered, as fast as she could say it:

"Bailar ecnad."

However, the spell was just a little early, just before the transfiguration spell hit the wood, Cho's hit it. Next thing anyone knows, Cho and Hermione have burst into tears and are sucking their thumbs. Hermione looked scared of the dragon on her table. Cho started banging the table. When Hermione saw this, she walked over, or, more accurately, crawled over to Cho's table and started pounding the table. Professor McGonagall gave them a warning glare as they began to jump on the desks.

"DETENTION!"

Please forgive me for not updating!!! I'm really glad you like it so far! I know, Cho is being really mean, but please bear with me, for the sake of the story!!

I'm so sorry!

Please review!!!!


End file.
